Aircraft flight displays continue to advance in sophistication, achieving increasingly higher levels of information density, and consequently, presenting a greater amount of visual information to be perceived and understood by the operator on a visual display. In many applications, it is important that visual displays provide a proper cognitive mapping between what the operator is trying to achieve and the information available to accomplish the task.
In addition to the large amount of information provided on the visual display, it also includes menu items that may be selected and/or modified by the user with an input device, typically by selecting an item with a cursor. However, some conventional visual displays may have cursors that may obscure other, more important graphical information. To prevent this issue, some conventional visual display may attempt to limit the cursor to a particular area of the visual display. However, unwanted software or hardware issues may theoretically result in the cursor being rendered outside of this cursor area, thus resulting in the possibility that the cursor obscures important information or to prevent misinterpretation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a visual display in which the cursor information does not obscure graphical information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.